Just Visiting
by Bumblehigh07
Summary: Sarah has not seen her cousin, Ken, in years. One day, he calls her out of the blue and she finds herself agreeing to flying out to California to visit him. Sarah s a very busy person and as much as she's missed her cousin, she never seems to have the time anymore. Never for him, or his pink warfstache wearing best friend.
1. The Phone Call

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sarah. It's me."

"Ken! I haven't heard from you in forever! How's California doin' you?"

"It's actually been really good! A lot better than I would have hoped. I've met some new people, gone to new places, it's great. You'd love it out here."

"I wish I could come out there to see you, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. When was the last time we aw each other?"

"The moving party, remember? At your old apartment?"

"Right, I remember. Hey, aren't you gonna be off from college for like a week? You could come out here and stay with me then."

"I don't know Ken. It's a long drive and money's tight enough as it is..."

"Is that the issue? Sarah, don't worry about money. I can take care of everything."

"Ken, I can't let you do tha-"

"Nope! Don't even bother trying to change my mind! I'm already depositing money in your account online as we speak. You'll have enough for gas and a night's stay at a motel if you wanted."

"Ken...there's so much I have to figure out before I leave! Who would look after Bella?"

"Bring the furball with! She'll love a little extra space to hop around."

"She's never been out of the apartment! Let alone in a car."

"Sarah, please!"

There was a sigh on the other line as she pinched the bridge of her nose. as much as Sarah loved her cousin and loves seeing him, she wasn't sure if she could take the time off to just up and disappear to his apartment in Los Angelos. Though the idea did sound enticing, and she did earn a week and half off from work and school.

"...fine."

Sarah had to pull the receiver away from her ar after hearing her cousin's excited holler on the other line with a flinch. An amused smile played along her lips as she brough the phone back and listen to Ken's rambling about the things they would do once she was there. She missed being within a short driving distance of her cousin, missed being able to just stay at his place and play video games with him all day. Who was she kidding? She just missed her cousin.

"-I've got so many new games we could play, and even more with the oculus-"

"Ken."

"-I have to warn you that it'll make your head hurt and maybe your eyes sting but it will be so worth it!"

"Ken."

"-then later we can go see some movies, whatever you want! Weve got to catch up with everyth-"

"KEN!"

She could practically feel her cousin blinked before his confused reply.

"What?"

"Ken, how about we plan what we do after I get there?" She heard his disappointed groan and rolled her eyes. "Don't be like that."

"Fine. We'll plan when you're here. When will you be here anyway?"

Sarah looked to her calender, to the very little events written in red sharpie. She could leave whenever she wanted. The 15th would be a good day to leave-wait, no. She was having lunch with a coworker that day. Maybe the 18th? That could work.

"Sarah? Hello?"

She blinked, shaking her head and speaking so her cousin would know she was still on the line. "Sorry. I'm still here. I'll schedule a flight on next Thursday. How does that sound?"

"Perfect! I'll uhh...have to clean up a little before you get here. Maybe room for you and the rabbit but that'll take me a few hours at most," He nervously laughed from his end. Sarah missed his over exelious ways and messy room.

"I'll help you clean up whatever you don't get done, alright, Ken?"

"Alright. Thanks, Sarah."

"What are cousins for, right?" She heard him laugh on the other side, having missed the sound so much.

"Right. I'll see ya' soon then. Sarah."

"Later, Ken."


	2. Pcking

Where had the time gone by for them?

It had been ten years since Sarah last saw Ken, and she was speechless for minutes after realizing the exact time. Where had the time gone? After Ken moved to California, Sarah stayed in Missouri to continue schooling and eventually getting a job with Activision. Sure, she had to move to New York to work, but it paid good money and she was living decently in her apartment building with her rabbit.

But there were nights when she coudn't sleep. Where she would stare up at her ceiling and couldn't help but notice the emptiness that echoed in her room. And quite frankly; her life.

But those were the nights where she took out her emergency sleeping pills from her side table drawer.

She had been lazily sketching on her tablet when Ken called her, and she nearly threw the device across the room when she heard his voice. (She eventually just gently set it next to her, she needed that tablet for work after all). A vacation away had always crossed her mind, but the thought was always brushed off her shoulders and stuffed back into the farther reaches of her central lobe. She had too much to do and thinking about getting away would just distract her.

And then Ken called.

At first she though he was calling to catch up then he brought up the thought of flying out to him. No no no! That would never work with her schedule. The new game she was drawing for was still well into production and there was so much she had to do. She had to sketch and color all the characters and side characters as well as the backgroundies.

"Sarah, you've gotten all your work and a month's plus already done. You've been working late and deserve a little time off anyway," Her boss had said when she asked him if she could take off. Somehow she had diverted the converstion into trying to convince him she still had too much to do. Not entirely sure how that happen.

But still; her boss was giving her two weeks off paid vacation and she had just booked her flight to California.

Sarah sat back in her chair and stared at the words on her computer screen.

_Finished! You've successfully scheduled your flight!_

Why did this not feel like success? She shook her head and stood up, grabbing her printed ticket and boarding pass.

"Listen to yourself. You're going to visit the cousin you haven't seen in a decade. Be happy for yourself!" She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, calming herself down before releasing and opening her eyes again. "I've gotta pack. I've got to get a pet carrier." She began to make a mental list of everything she had to as she made a beeline for her room and grabbed her suitcase.

She grabbed jeans, short, t-shirts and some sweatshirts for the occasional cold night. Something fluttered out of the pocket of her hoodie and she picked it up.

She remembered that day.

The picture was of her and Ken, 15 and 18 years old, on the day of his going away party. Ken had his arm around her neck in a sort of hug and both were grinning in the candle light of his cake that had the words "Good Luck, Kenny!" written in blue icing. She smiled at the fond memory, tucking the picture into her wallet before packing the sweatshirt away. How was that photo taken by her mother ten years ago? How had so much changed so fast?

She picked her head up when she heard Bella in her cage, watching as her rabbit scratched her ear before hopping onto her igloo. Sarah stopped packing to walk over and open the cage, scooping the lion-head into her arms and holding her close.

"Guess you and Mama are taking a little trip. I hope you like Airplanes..," She sighed to her bunny quietly. She put her down on the bed and let her hop around as she got back to packing, her mind wandering back to days with her cousin.

For as along as she could remember, she had spent just about everyday of her life with Ken. He had been the one who watched her when she was a toddler, he was the one who walked her to the bus stop on the first day of school, and he was the one who would always entertain her and her friends with his bear hat.

At his going away party, she didn't let him see how heartbroken she was as she knew it would only make him stay in Louisiana. She could not do that to Ken. Not when he dreamed so big about what he would do in California.

Now, to some, starting a Youtube gaming channel may not have sounded successful when there was much more to do in California. But when looking at it statistically, how many people became famous from a month in California? How many went on to be rich and movie stars? Or singers. Producers. Artists.

Now look at how many people were on a simple website _daily._ A million, if not more. Ken stayed small yet somehow grew huge. She remembered when she first discovered his channel as CinnamontoastKen. That was just a few years ago, less than five she was sure. She let out another sigh as she zipped her suitcase closed then stood there.

Like every other time she was doing something, she contemplated it. The possible up's and down's, wrong's and right's that occur with anything.

Pro; She would see Ken again and they would catch up.

Con; She would be losing precious time needed to work.

Pro; She had finished all her work plus more and would have more time to spend with Ken.

Con; What if Ken didn't like Bella?

Sarah looked at her blonde rabbit who scratched at her comforter, eying the way fur would float off her and onto the blanket. What if Ken didn't like Bella? What if she chewed on something and he got mad? What if he forced Sarah to give her away?

She shook her head of the terrible thoughts, pushing back the fear of ridding herself of her rabbit an straightening. "Get a grip, Sarah. You're overthinking this."

She always overthought things. Ken said so.

She just needed to relax, take a deep breath...

And finish packing. She left for California in a few days.


End file.
